zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:ZGWolf
Welcome Say hello here. What else is there to say? If you want to ask a question or engage in a deep discussion feel free to create your own section. I will answer even the dumbest of questions with possible variation in level of correctness not nescessarily related to the complexity of thy inquiry. Complaints If you hate me please post your thoughts in this section. Your Answers Q: So do the death saurer and death stinger have anything in common? A: The word death. Q: How many molga's would it take to beat a death saurer A: Depends, I guess about a few thousand, but one perfect shot from one would work. Q: who set us up the bomb. A: It's you. Q: what kind of ammo does shock cannons use A: Somthing shocking. Q: What is wrong with storm sworder F? A: What isn't? (Zoids Fanatic 19:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Here's sommore answers.... Q:How many molga's would it take to beat a death saurer :A: Only 1 if its mine from Battle Legends Q:who set us up the bomb. :A: What? Q:what kind of ammo does shock cannons use :A: AZ 208mm Q:what is wrong with storm sworder F? :A:Who cares. FX is better. But it does have a funny orange thing on its head. Q:why is it whenever I stop posting everyone does? :A:Just lucky Q:Why isn't there a model for the cerberus :A:Why isn't there a model for Blitz Tiger? Q:What is Vega's Japanese name :A: As far as I know its just Vega... Q:who translated zoids legacy :A:Hasbro or Atari Q:How many people have clicked the wrong signature button? :A:Not me Q:What zoid is an even match for the command wolf :A:Another Command Wolf Q:why did the raynos never recieve any addons. :A: people were scared of the bright green color after the NJR release Q:If captain Falcon Piloted a zoid Which would it be :A: Gustav with rocket engines Q:Haladron collider = charged particle beam cannon? :A:No. Q:without looking, how many questions are there on this page? :A: too many. Azimuth727 21:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Q: who translated zoids legacy A: Same people who translated Zero Wing (kidding, but woudn't be surprised) Q:How many people have clicked the wrong signature button? A: Over 9000!!!!!!!!!! Q: What zoid is an even match for the command wolf A: Technically speaking, Rev Raptor Q: Why did the raynos never recieve any addons. A: Because it would get to big and fall out of the sky Q: If captain Falcon Piloted a zoid Which would it be A: Jet Falcon. (Zoids Fanatic 21:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Q: why are all prototype zoids either black and red or white, and red. (not counting concept art) A: Because they look cool in that color. (Zoids Fanatic 00:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) glitch yes that is wierd, but why did you have to put that on Slax's talk page? why not the transhawk page?Leon35 14:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) because it isn't an error on the editable portion of the page. it's something else entirly and I thought Slax might be able to help. ZGWolf 15:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) pics http://zoids.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Pictures&t=20100311205456 --Leon35 20:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC)